In virtually any physical environment, such as, for example, an automobile, a living room, a bar, or a large arena, one or more sounds may be generated. Such sounds may be generated or produced by weather (e.g., rain, wind, and so on), mechanical devices (e.g., automobile engine noise, appliance operation, and the like), people (e.g., speech, laughter, and so forth), and other sources. Such sounds may thus be indicative of various aspects or characteristics of the physical environment, such as, for example, the general nature of the environment, the number of people present at the environment, the general mood of the people present, and so on.
Such sounds may also directly impact the operation of one or more computing or processing systems operating in, or associated with, the environment. For example, adverse weather and other sources of background sounds or noise may adversely affect the operation of an automated speech recognition system being utilized by a user at the environment.